He Invented the Magic System
}} Vaarsuvius faces off against Leeky Windstaff and his malicious awakened trees. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Leeky Windstaff ◀ ▶ * Leeky's Trees ◀ ▶ Transcript Leeky: The other druids may have kicked me out of their circle...called me mad. MAD! Leeky: But NOW who is advancing the cause of environmental preservation? Bwahahahaha! Vaarsuvius: *sigh* Vaarsuvius: I suppose this falls to me, then. Vaarsuvius: While my elven instincts would be to preserve these trees, I must sadly stand against you now in order to protect the lives of my friends. Vaarsuvius: Even now, my arcane power swells, preparing to consume your allies in—'' '' Vaarsuvius's hands swell with their raw arcane majesty. Vaarsuvius: —FIRE!! Vaarsuvius's blast of fire has no effect as Leeky looks on, maliciously smiling. Leeky: Simpleton! Did you actually think I would send my deciduous brothers into battle without first using my druid magic to shield them from flame? Vaarsuvius: Hmm, yes, I suppose that would be a fairly common precaution. But would you think to guard them from— Vaarsuvius: —LIGHTNING! A bolt of electricity arcs from Vaarsuvius's hand, ineffectually striking the trees. Leeky: Now that you mention it...yes. Yes, I would. Vaarsuvius: I see. You are indeed well-prepared, Mister Windstaff. But could you have predicted that I would be able to invoke— Vaarsuvius: —SONIC! The trees eyes light up in terror, and Leeky cringes from fear of the incoming sonic reckoning. Leeky: Sonic? SONIC?? Curse you, elf, for finding the one energy form that I did not think to ward my children against! Leeky: Woe to us, for we are defeated this day! Crushed by the... Leeky looks to Vaarsuvius, perplexed. Leeky: Wait.'' '' Leeky: You do realize that you didn't actually cast a spell there? You just shouted the word, "Sonic!" loudly. Vaarsuvius: I am aware. Leeky glares at Vaarsuvius, bemused. Leeky: You did not actually prepare any sonic energy spells today, did you?'' '' Vaarsuvius: Not as such, no. Leeky lowers his head in tribute. Leeky: Truly, more wizards have been laid low by the writings of Jack Vance than by any single villain. Vaarsuvius: On an unrelated note, would you consider a brief pause in battle? Say, about 8 hours or so? D&D Context *The magical energy protection is based on cannon D&D; druids may cast the third level spell Protection from Energy. Indeed, it is possible to protect from sonic damage as per the spell, showing that Leeky did forget to prepare against it. *Vaarsuvius' desperate suggestion in panel eleven refers to the fact that eight hours is how long it takes in canonical D&D to fully restore wizards spells; naturally with a myriad of sonic-based spells, or possibly counter-spells, such as Dismissal, Dispel Magic, or Break Enchantment. Trivia *Jack Vance is the author of a series of books called The Dying Earth in which wizards would cast spells, then forget them; it formed the basis of the term Vancian Magic. Indeed, Gary Gygax was a fan of Vance, and his works inspired the system used in D&D. *Vaarsuvius knew they didn't prepare Sonic. Still, she/he had a good reason to 352}} shout... External Links * 345}} View the comic * 5111}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fireball Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Uses Protection From Energy Category:Uses Sonic Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap